User talk:Paladin78
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yukio Hans Vorarlberna page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yyp (talk) 20:32, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Edit Warring alert Hi, I'm Yyp, an admin here on Bleach Wiki. I wanted to let you know why those edits have been undone. The things you have been adding to the trivia are speculation and this type of information is not allowed on our articles, Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy. Additionally, we do not allow comparisons to characters from other series unless it is stated within the story, character books or by Kubo. I hope that explains things for you. 21:48, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Just stop Let me make this perfectly clear, you are not welcome on Bleach Wiki. You were not welcome here in October of 2014 when you used two accounts to move a page to some kind of fanfiction-geared title, and no matter how many accounts you create will make you any more welcome here. Each time you try, you will be blocked. This decision will never change. If you really have nothing better to do, go bug a different wiki. Since it looks like you haven't learned your lesson, I'll reiterate. You. Are. Not. Welcome. Here. Anymore. You vandalized a page two years ago and thus you were permanently banned. Instead of taking this seriously, you've now made well over ten accounts trying to edit the same page over and over. In case we haven't made it clear enough: you aren't fooling anybody. Every time you try to come back, you will be blocked. Again, and again, until you finally realize that you are not allowed here any longer. Not as 'Paladin78', not as 'Magmablizard', not as 'Francisyves', and not as 'Balee'. So. Just. Stop. FutureEeveeKing13 (talk) 00:19, August 20, 2016 (UTC)